


it’s what he would have wanted

by peteisfanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Humor, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Peter Has No Chill, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteisfanatic/pseuds/peteisfanatic
Summary: Based on this tumblr posthttps://pete-is-fanatic.tumblr.com/post/184535993823/im-fucking-crying-peter-being-a-sobbing-mess-and





	1. Something important to say

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction! My tumblr is peteisfanatic

Peter stood next to Aunt May at Mr. Stark’s funeral. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Mr stark was supposed to live a long and happy life. A life full of smart quips and inventing new tech and being his mentor... and father figure. Of course peter saw mr stark as a father figure, how could he not? Without his dad or uncle Ben, peter had no male role model to look up to. Sure, he had May, but that’s not the same.

Pepper came up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and that’s when the flood came. Peter leaned into pepper and sobbed. All the emotions he was feeling had come out and there was no going back. “I-I just want him back!” He cried softly into pepper’s shoulder. “I know sweetie, I know.” Pepper comforted, rubbing his back.

Through choked sobs, peter turned his head to wipe his tear stained eyes when they met a locked with shimmering blue eyes, also accompanied with tears of their own. His heart pinged. This boy, almost 6 feet tall, adorned with a black suit to show respect for the hero that no longer breathed. (May he Rest In Peace).

Peter’s mouth activated with no way of stopping. “Mrs Potts, who the fuck is that SNACK?” Peter whispered.

“Language!” Pepper scolded. “That’s Harley keener. He knew tony when he was little. He helped him back in 2012. Tony always did have a habit of ‘adopting’ smart and troubled kids.”

Peter squinted at he “troubled” part but otherwise didn’t say anything. The funeral continued on, various heroes giving moving eulogies. Peter shed some more tears at cap’s words.

“Peter, would you like to say a few words?” Pepper asked.

“Uh sure, yeah, thanks.” Peter scurried to the front and grabbed the mic. “Mr stark was-is my hero. He saved my life countless times and for that I am grateful. I remember being his intern and bringing him coffee down to his lab and him letting me stay to see what he was working on. He even asked for my input sometimes.”

Peter smiled weakly at the memory and let a warm tear fall from his face. “There are things I've said that I wish I could take back. When the uh, thanos, um, event happened 5 years ago, I told him I was sorry even though there was nothing I could do about it. Mr stark took things to heart and I think ‘why would I say that to him in my last moments? He’ll think it’s his fault but it’s not.’ It’s not. Mr stark is my hero.”

Peter put his hand to his face and felt it was wet from the amount of crying he’d done. He wiped his eyes and laughed a little.

Before he knew it, his mouth was running again without permission from his brain. “Hey, can the hottie in the back row please stay behind and make out with me on the porch? It’s what mr stark would have wanted.”

Most of the adults looked embarrassed; Pepper’s Face burning red. Steve stifling a laugh. Rhodey face-palming at the young spider’s bluntness. Not to mention carol throwing a thumbs up. Behind them though, Harley looked up and shot a wink forwards peter, and peter hurried off stage towards the back. The funeral soon came to an end and everyone was free to go eat and talk and mourn.

Harley motioned for peter to follow him to a secluded area. “So, you think I’m a hottie?” Harley asked, a smirk on his lips.

“Uh, maybe. Sorry, that was really awkward. I don’t know why I said that. I probably ruined the entire service.” Peter mumbled.

“Yeah you kinda did but I have to agree with what you said.”

“And what did I say?”

“That it’s what mr stark would have wanted” with that, Harley grabbed peter’s chin and pulled him into a kiss.

                                    End


	2. Smiling from above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s funeral... from Tony’s perspective?? Read it right here folks.

So today was the day. Tony Stark sat up in heaven, or whatever you want to call the afterlife,  _it’s pretty sweet_ he thinks.

Tony turned his gaze towards earth. More specifically, his home, and it was beautiful. Everyone was there clad in black, and he meant everyone. The avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, those guardians of the galaxy or whatever they called themselves. He saw Pepper, Happy, and sweet little Morgan. Tony’s heart aches to see her so confused and scared without him. 

Viewing the guests, he spots 2 familiar faces about 10 feet apart from each other. The first one is Peter Parker, such a sweet kid who is stronger than he looks. The second guest he recognizes as Harley Keener. Tony couldn’t help but smile at how big he’d gotten. That kid with his snark and caring personality who Helped him with his suit in his garage.

Tony shifted his stare between the 2 boys and couldn’t help but see something positive come out of his death.  _Oh yeah_ he thought.  _This is gonna be beautiful._

you see, the thing is that Tony had been trying to set these two up for years but the timing was never right. Peter had homework, Harley was doing an experiment, Tony had to save the world. 

But finally, yes finally! His 2 adopted disaster children were in the same room together. He sat back and let fate take its course. 

The funeral began and Tony had to admit it was pretty emotional.

caught up in the emotions of everything going on, Tony almost spit out his Vodka martini everywhere (It’s heaven, he can drink whatever he wants) when he heard Peter ask Pepper “Mrs Potts, who the FUCK is that snack?” Followed by pepper scolding him for language.

Tony laughed and fell a bit more in love with Pepper for stealing his classic line he used on Cap.

Peter went to give a eulogy and Tony had to grab a box of holy tissues; not his fault the kid had such a way with words. Speaking of having a way with words, Peter looked straight at Harley and asked him to stay and make out!

”it’s what Mr. Stark would have wanted.”  _Damn right_ he thought. Tony watched as the service came to an end and peter and Harley finally talking. His work here was done.

 


End file.
